


Better Than Pancakes

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He tasted a lot better than pancakes ,that was for sure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Pancakes

He tasted a lot better than pancakes ,that was for sure. Nora circled her legs around Ren from her seat on the counter,pulling him closer. Though his shirt was long discarded, the pajama pants didn't leave much to the imagination. Her tank top was slipping off her shoulders, exposing arms dotted with freckles. 

Grinning into the kiss, Nora pulled him to meet her. Her hips ground against the steadily swelling bulge under the soft PJ fabric. Ren groaned in her mouth before pulling away. Pink eyes were glassy as he placed a wet kiss on the cute freckle on her neck. Then another on the one on her shoulder. And then another on her pale collarbone.

Breakfast had devolved into something a little more tasty and afterwards they would have quite the appetite.


End file.
